The Best Day On Her Life
by upperstorykid
Summary: Semua teman Rukia diajak liburan ke Onsen buat ngerayain ulang taun Rukia. Ichiruki.
1. Prologue

**A/N** : There's a slight HitsuHina here. Veeery slight.

**Disclaimer** : (c) Bleach ain't mine.. again..

Review Please :)

**-Prologue-**

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek matanya kemudian berjalan keluar dari lemari. Dilihatnya lelaki berambut oranye itu masih tertidur lelap. Sepertinya ia capek setelah pertarungan dengan hollow kemarin, pikirnya.

'...sekarang tanggal berapa ya?'

Di Seireitei

Taicho divisi keenam itu mondar-mandir di koridor gelisah. Fukutaichonya melihat ketuanya yang bertingkah aneh itu kebingungan, lalu ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Taicho,"

"........"

"Taicho.."

"............."

"BYAKUYA KUCHIKI BUDEK!" akhirnya Renji memberanikan diri untuk memanggil taicho-nya seperti itu saking gak sabarnya.

"Ya?" ternyata respon Byakuya malah seperti orang bloon. Renji cengok. Tapi dia juga lega karena dia gak usah dapet hukuman.

"Y-ya.. kenapa anda mondar-mandir seperti itu? Apakah ada masalah?" tanyanya. Setelah Renji menunggu 1 jam menahan iler yang ingin keluar dengan derasnya, akhirnya Byakuya pun menjawab, "...aku bingung, sudah 60 tahun (usk: buset -,-) aku mengangkatnya sebagai adik, tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku memberinya kado. Di ulangtahunnya yang ke 151 (?) ini aku ingin memberinya hadiah," lalu Renji pun ikut memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok, tapi mereka berdua malah sama-sama bingung.

"Tanya sama orangnya langsung aja deh," usul Renji.

Besoknya

"Oi, Rukia, udah ngerjain PR biologi belom? Gue lupa nih.. boleh nyalin ga?" canda Ichigo. Ia tahu Rukia tidak akan memberinya begitu saja.

"Haha.. aku cuma becan--"

"Nih." tiba-tiba Rukia nyodorin PRnya. Semua tersalin rapih dan bersih. 'dia kenapa sih..? perasaan dari kemaren dia aneh deh..' pikir Ichigo. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Kenapa, Ren?"

"Ikut gue." kata Renji.

"O-oh. Rukia, gue cabut bentar ya." kata Ichigo, tetapi Rukia masih tidak memberikan respon. Kemudian Renji menariknya sampai ke atap.

Di Atap Sekolah

"Lo tau nggak Rukia kenapa?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Ya.. dia bengong terus dari kemaren. Aneh kan?"

"Nggak tau.. eh, menurut lo Rukia mau hadiah apa ya?" Renji balik nanya.

"Meneketehe! Emang kenapa?"

"Masyaallah lo nggak tau?" Renji kaget, tapi Ichigo ngangguk.

".... jadi, si Rukia itu ulangtaun tanggal 14 nanti.. nah, taicho bingung pengen ngasih hadiah apa ke dia. Karena itu.. menurut lo gimana?" tanya Renji sambil ngemut lollipop.

"Err.. lo aja nggak tau, gimana gue?"

"Yah elah.. kalo gitu gue emang harus langsung nanya ke orangnya.."

Akhirnya Renji memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung pada Rukia.

"Oi, Rukia." panggil Renji, tapi tak ada respon dari Rukia.

"Rukia.." Renji memanggil untuk yang kedua kalinya sambil mencetikkan tangannya di depan Rukia.

"E-eh, ya?" akhirnya Rukia sadar dari bengongnya (?).

"Lo mau hadiah apa buat ulang taun?"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Ya.. jadi.. tapi jangan bilang-bilang ya." Renji membuat perjanjian. Rukia mengangguk.

"Jadi taicho itu mau ngasih hadiah ulang tahun buat lo, tapi taicho bingung, gitu. Nah, lo mau apa?" tanya Renji, singkat, padat, dan jelas (?).

"N-nii.. nii-sama.. mau ngasih hadiah.. buat.. gue..?" tanya Rukia kaget. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya kakaknya yang dingin minta ampun itu mau ngasih hadiah ke dia. Hanya diberitahu sebatas itupun dia sudah merasa sangat senang.

"Ya gitu deh.. jadi lo mau apa?" tanya Renji lagi. Dengan semangat yang membara, akhirnya Rukia menyebutkan sesuatu yang diidamkannya dari dulu.

"ONSEN! GUE PENGEN LIBURAN KE ONSEN BARENG TEMEN-TEMEN!" Renji cengok. Ichigo tepuk tangan.

"Y-yaudah.. nanti gue bilangin taicho deh.."

Di Seireitei, kantor kapten divisi 6..

"TAICHO!" sahut Renji tak sabaran sambil mendobrak pintu kantor dengan tidak sopannya.

"Ya?" lagi-lagi Byakuya merespon bloon.

"...... kata Rukia.."

"APA? APA, RENJI?? APAA???" tiba-tiba Byakuya mencengkram kerah.. eh.. ya apapunlah bagian shihakushou yang deket lehernya itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Aduh, sabar mas.. jadi, Rukia bilang dia mau--"

"APA??"

"D-dia.. m-mau.."

"APA WOY!?" Byakuya maksa sampe melotot.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. lepasin dulu dong taicho.. ohok.." ternyata penyebab Renji ngomong terpatah-patah adalah karena dia kecekek -,-.

"Oh, ya, maaf. Jadi bagaimana?" Byakuya kembali cool seperti biasa dan melepaskan Renji. Renji cengok lagi.

"Dia minta liburan ke onsen bareng temen-temennya." akhirnya kesebut juga itu kata-kata dari mulut Renji. Byakuya hanya ber-hm.

"Tapi SMA Karakura kan liburnya nanti Juli? Apa nunggunya nggak kelamaan, taicho?" Renji nanya heran. Byakuya malah ngangguk.

"Itu bisa diatur." Byakuya senyum-senyum sendiri. Renji yang takut lalu kabur meninggalkan ketuanya yang lagi gila itu.

Besoknya.. (8 hari sebelum ulang tahun Rukia)

"Jadi gimana?" Rukia nanya, penasaran.

"Yah.. katanya taicho sih boleh aja.. harinya juga katanya bisa diatur.." jawab Renji.

"Tapi bukannya kita libur--"

"KRIING!" tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi. Akhirnya mereka bertiga memotong pembicaraan tersebut. Kemudian datang wali kelas mereka yang baru, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kelas kita didatangi kepala sekolah pengganti untuk sementara karena kepala sekolah Karakura tiba-tiba kena TBC. Perkenalkan,.." kemudian sesosok laki-laki berkarisma luar biasa tinggi berjalan ke dalam kelas dengan tenang. Ia memakai kemeja putih dengan dua kancing terbuka, dasi merah yang dipakai asal-asalan dan celana panjang hitam dengan rambut tergerai tanpa kenseikan (usk : author yang nggak terlalu suka sama byakuya aja ngiler).Anak-anak cewek teriak-teriak histeris, hiperbola dll, malah ada yang hampir pingsan. Kemudian Ichigo, Rukia dan Orihime melotot kaget.

"BYAKUYA!?" teriak Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san..!?" Orihime kaget.

"N-nii.. sama..?" Rukia hampir pingsan. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika dan Rangiku tenang-tenang aja karena mereka udah dikonfirmasi duluan.

"KYAAA!! KUCHIKI, KAMU KENAL COWO—eh, KEPSEK BARU ITU!!??" anak-anak cewek nerjang Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya, itu.. dia kakakku.." jawab Rukia. Anak-anak cewek teriak geje.

"DIAM SEMUA!" Hitsugaya yang marah akhirnya berteriak. Anak-anak langsung diem keringet dingin.

"Ehm.. Byakuya taic- eh, Kuchiki-san, perkenalkan sedikit diri anda." kemudian Byakuya memulai berbicara.

"Ehm," Byakuya ngetes suara. Anak-anak cewek melting denger suaranya.

"Saya kepsek sementara kalian. Saya harap kalian semua bisa menerimanya dengan senang hati." Katanya dingin. Anak cewek tambah berbunga-bunga.

"Ya, baik, sekian perkenalannya. Ada tambahan, Byakuya-san?" tanya Hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba Byakuya jadi semangat.

"Anak-anak! Mulai besok, SMA Karakura libur selama 1 bulan!!" anak-anak berteriak kegirangan. Renji cengok.

"B-baiklah, itu sudah cukup. Sekarang apakah anda tidak keberatan saya melanjutkan pelajaran?" kata Hitsugaya cool.

"Ehm, baik. Cukup segitu. Terima kasih." kemudian Byakuya berjalan keluar kelas. Anak-anak cewek pingsan (kecuali Rukia, Orihime dan Tatsuki tentu).

"Bagaimana ini Hitsugaya-taicho..?" tanya Renji. Hitsugaya menghela nafas capek.

"Ya sudah.. kalian saya bebaskan satu jam pelajaran. Hinamori, pijitin gue dong.." Hitsugaya stress. Lalu Hinamori mijitin pundaknya Hitsugaya dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"Iya Shiro sayang.. masih capek ya? Ke ruang guru yuk." Hinamori 'mengusulkan'. Kemudian kedua guru itu pergi meninggalkan kelas dan Hitsugaya berpesan, "Woy Kurosaki! Awasin kelas ya! Kalo gak bener gue pites lu!"

"HAH!? KOK GUE??" Ichigo protes, tapi tetap saja sia-sia.

To Be Continued

* * *

Byakuya : Ngapain lu ngasih gua baju kea gitu?

USK : Ooh.. itu sih pelepasan hasrat—eh! *tutup mulut, keringet dingin*

Byakuya : *frightening aura mode: on* oh, begitu ya.. scatter, senbozakura kageyoshi.

USK : Ichigoo! Heelp! *berusaha kabur*

Ichigo : *masih asik dengan Rukia*

USK : Renjii!!

Renji : *masih patah hati*

USK : Gyaaaaaaaaaa!!

Ehm.. Btw ada lowongan OC di chapter 3 tapi harus cewek. Yang mau daftar, sebutkan : nama_umur_mau jadi apa

Contoh : Seira_15_orang nyasar

Yang dibutuhkan hanya 1 OC, kalo menurut author status OC yang diminta bagus dan tepat untuk dijadikan OC untuk cerita ini maka OC itu akan terpilih. Makasih :D (Peoples : alah sok famous lo dhi *dilemparin sepatu*)

-__-" Oke ya sekian.


	2. Who is She?

**A/N :** hmm saya sudah menentukan OC nya.

**Disclaimer :** I'M NOT OWN BLEACH! Capek gua nulis ini terus -____-

**R&R :D**

* * *

Besoknya

Akhirnya Byakuya mewujudkan keinginan Rukia, yaitu liburan ke onsen bareng temen-temennya. Yang diajak (nb. Byakuya tidak ikut menginap disini karena ia tidak suka menginap—by author, not tite kubo) adalah Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime dan seluruh kapten dan wakil kapten gotei 13, dan beberapa teman dekat Rukia di Seireitei.

Awalnya Rukia menduga penginapan onsen yang akan diinapinya akan biasa-biasa saja, tapi ternyata Byakuya menyewa kamar di penginapan yang benar-benar mewah. Satu kamar luasnya 1/3 hektar (usk: gila.. sekamer aja segitu gimana sepenginapan..) dan semua furniture nya kelas satu. Sebenarnya penginapan itu lebih mirip hotel dibandingkan hanya penginapan saja.

"A.." Rukia kehilangan kata-kata saking kagumnya. Saat sadar bahwa semua teman-temannya melihat ke arahnya, dia langsung masang ekspresi standar (?) dan berdehem, kemudian mulai berbicara.

"Ja-jadi, untuk pembagian kamarnya ditentukan oleh undian. Kalo nggak suka sama temen sekamarnya boleh tukeran, tapi yang tukeran semuanya harus setuju." kata Rukia. Semua mengangguk.

Setelah Rukia mengambil kotak undian dari mobil Byakuya, semuanya mulai mengantri, termasuk Rukia.

"Ah.. gue dapet kamar 324, lo berapa?" Ichigo nanya ke Rukia. Rukia melihat kertasnya.

".. 329.." kata Rukia. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa kecewa terbesit di hati Rukia.

"Oh, eh Chad lo kamer nomer berapa?" kemudian Ichigo pergi sambil menanyakan siapa teman sekamarnya.

'Aduh, kok gue kecewa sih.. dasar bego..' kata Rukia dalam hati. Dia nggak sadar mukanya jadi merah.

"Kuchiki-san! Dapat kamar nomer berapa? Eh kamu kenapa..? Demam ya..? Wajahmu merah banget.." tanya Orihime sambil lari nyamperin Rukia dan meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Rukia.

"Ng! Nggak kok! Aku sehat-sehat aja! Mm.. aku.. 329.." kata Rukia gelagapan.

"Yaah.. aku 324.." kata Orihime kecewa. Sebenernya tadi dia ngarep sekamar sama Rukia. Tiba-tiba dari belakangnya ada yang nepok bahunya.

"Lo sekamer sama gue, Inoue." kata Ichigo. Muka Orihime jadi merah. "Eh, ya.." tiba-tiba hati Rukia jadi panas.

'Aduuh.. apa-apaan sih gue ah..' Rukia mencoba menenangkan diri. Sebenarnya dia sedikit cemburu dengan Orihime.

"Oi, Rukia! Dapet kamer nomer berapa?" Renji tiba-tiba nyamber.

"329.. lo?" Rukia balik nanya, rada bete.

"Berarti kita sekamer. Untung ama lu, kalo ama si Ikkaku.. bisa mati gua.." Renji keringet dingin.

"Lah emang kenapa?"

"Gue itu ngeri sama yang kinclong-kinclong.. yah lo ngerti kan maksud gua.." Renji bisik-bisik. Rukia tertawa kecil.

"..lo kenapa? Murung amat? Kesambet ya?" Renji mencoba melucu, tapi adanya Rukia malah marah.

"Diem ah.. lagi badmood gue.." Rukia cemberut sambil nabok Renji, lalu pergi.

"?"

Sorenya

Setelah menahan keinginan ingin ke onsen, akhirnya semua diperbolehkan pergi ke onsen oleh Rukia.

"Cihhuuuuy!" Yachiru langsung nyemplung ke air. Airnya nyiprat banyak karena.. tau kan.. Yachiru lari terus nyebur (usk : jangan lupa, Yachiru itu kalo lari cepetnya mirip rusa lagi dikejar singa).

"Aduh!" Hinamori merintih kesakitan karena airnya nyiprat ke matanya. Mendengar Hinamori merintih, dengan sigap Hitsugaya langsung masuk ke sana dan langsung menolong Hinamori.

"Udah belom?" tanya Hitsugaya setelah mengobati mata Hinamori.

"U-udah sih.. tapi.. meningan kamu langsung cabut deh.." kata Hinamori takut.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Hitsugaya malah nanya dengan begonya. Dia lupa kalo dia lagi ada di dalem onsen khusus cewek. Saat sadar, dia langsung keringet dingin dan menghadap ke belakang.

"Eh.. Rangiku.. hai.." tiba-tiba Hitsugaya jadi ramah saking takutnya, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali karena para cewek sudah mengangkat sabun, sikat punggung, kursi dan alat-alat mandi lainnya.

"DASAR MESUUM!" semua cewek ngelempar alat-alat tersebut ke Hitsugaya. Rangiku malah ngelindungin Hitsugaya.

"Ya ampun.. cowok imut kayak gini nggak papa kali masuk ke sini.. iya kan??" Rangiku melas. Yang ada malahan Rangiku ikutan dilemparin.

—oo—

"Umm.. airnya enak ya, Kuchiki-san?" tanya Orihime. Rukia mengangguk. "Iya.."

"Hei, aku punya ide bagus!" tiba-tiba Rangiku (usk: udah sembuh abis nyemplung ke air) nyaut.

"Ide apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Jadi.. kita semua lomba buat nyari pasangan masing-masing.. cowok loh maksudnya.." Rangiku ngedip ke Rukia. Rukia malah bingung.

"Jadi, di 'permainan' ini, kita harus dapet ciuman dari cowok, lalu kita menang. Tapi nggak semudah itu juga. Aturannya, kita boleh pdkt tapi nggak boleh minta dicium. Buat yang menang.." Rangiku senyam-senyum. Yang lain masih pada merhatiin dengan serius (usk: ckckck).

"Boleh mendapat kebebasan sekamar berdua sama pasangannya dan melakukan apapun sesuai keinginan mereka.. gimana?" Rangiku nanya dengan pede. Semua cengok, tapi setuju, kecuali Ise (nggak minat), Yachiru (usk: ya iyalah emang dia mau sama siapa?), Orihime dan Rukia.

"Aduh.. gimana nih.." kata Orihime malu sambil megang pipinya. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia benar-benar senang. Incarannya tentu saja.. Ichigo.

"......." Rukia ngambek karena tau sebenernya Orihime mau ngincer Ichigo.

'Dasar Rukia begoo! Kenapa sih kamu mikirin si stroberi terus!?......' batin Rukia dalam hati. Sebenarnya jauh di dasar hatinya ia tahu ia menyukai Ichigo, hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Besoknya

Saat Rukia melihat sekeliling, hampir semua cewek lagi pdkt. Hinamori ke Hitsugaya (usk: oh mereka sudah jadi couple -,-), Rangiku ke Gin, Kotetsu ke Kira, malah ada yang kebalik, Kyoraku ke Ise -__-, dan tentu saja.. Orihime ke Ichigo.

Rukia tidak sadar kalau seseorang memperhatikannya dari belakang, dan orang itu tahu permainan Rangiku.

"Dor!" Ichigo tiba-tiba ngagetin Rukia dari belakang. Spontan Rukia madep belakang.

"I-ih! Apa sih lo!? Ngagetin aja!" jawab Rukia galak. Mukanya berubah merah karena malu. Sebenernya dia nggak mau segalak itu, tapi berhubung dia lagi kesel jadi dia nggak minta maaf.

"Lo kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo heran. Tiba-tiba Ichigo mendekatkan dahinya pada dahi Rukia.

"Lo demam ya?" tanya Ichigo khawatir. Mata Rukia membelalak kaget mengingat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Ichigo berjarak sangat dekat. Kemudian Ichigo menatap mata Rukia lekat. Tatapannya seperti ingin.. menciumnya. Spontan Rukia menjauhi Ichigo.

"Ng! Nggak kok!" Rukia benar-benar malu. Ichigo heran (usk: sebenernya Ichigo nggak berniat nyium Rukia, itu cuma perasaan Rukia aja.). Tiba-tiba seorang cewek menepuk punggung Ichigo. Rambutnya lurus panjang dengan warna biru tua.

"Hai! Kok lo ada disini juga?" cewek itu berkata sambil tersenyum. Rukia melihat ekspresi Ichigo berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. Wajahnya terlihat.. senang.

To Be Continued

* * *

Cewek itu siapa ya? Siapa ya? Tungguin di chapter 3, nanti juga dikasih tau -,- Bahahah.


	3. Mean

**A/N :** maap telat ngelanjutin, males soalnya hehehe maap Dx

**Disclaimer:** BLEACH AIN'T MINE! UDAH DONG!

* * *

"Iya nih, temen gue ngerayain ulang taunnya, nah dia ngajak gue sama anak-anak nginep di sini. Lo sendiri?" tanya Ichigo. _'teman..?'_

"Oh gitu.. yaudah, gue pergi dulu ya, dah!" kata cewek itu sambil mengecup pipi Ichigo dan lalu pergi. Rukia tambah ngambek.

"Hus! Asal nyium aja sih!" kata Ichigo protes. Sebenernya Rukia pengen nanya siapa itu cewek, tapi berhubung author gak mau itu terjadi jadi ga bisa deh.. *disiram Rukia pake air panas*

"…………"

**Besoknya**

Sejak kemarin Rukia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan cewek yang kemarin. Ia kemudian menuju ke taman.

"Aduh.. capek.. kemaren ga bisa tidur.. huahem.." Rukia membaringkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon besar untuk beristirahat sebentar. Menurut cerita pemilik penginapan, pohon itu sudah berumur 100 tahun tetapi tetap kokoh. Biasanya pohon tersebut dijadikan tempat piknik atau semacamnya oleh pengunjung.

"Hahaha! Kamu itu ya!" tiba-tiba suara tawa Ichigo terdengar keras dari belakang pohon tempat Rukia beristirahat. Kemudian Rukia bersembunyi dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dibalik pohonnya. Ia melihat Ichigo sedang piknik berdua dengan cewek yang kemarin. Hatinya kembali merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, bahkan melebihi yang kemarin.

"RUKIA BEGO!!!" Rukia menyahut kesal kepada dirinya sendiri kelewat keras, sehingga Ichigo dan 'cewek yang kemarin' itu mendengarnya. Ichigo menghela napas panjang, kemudian menghampiri Rukia yang sudah memasang ancang-ancang kabur.

"Hei, Rukia." sahut Ichigo sambil menahan tangan Rukia.

"Apa?" Rukia menjawab dengan nada yang tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hatinya yang lagi kesel stadium akhir.

"Ngapain disini?" tanya Ichigo ketus. Rukia tertegun, terlihat dari ekspresi kagetnya, tapi kembali tenang.

"M-emangnya gue ga boleh jalan-jalan?" Rukia menjawab ketus juga.

"…lo ngikutin gue ya?" Ichigo mendengus sambil tersenyum. Muka Rukia jadi merah.

"Ng-nggak! Dasar geer!" kata Rukia sambil menepis tangan Ichigo dengan kasar, kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Oh ya? Kok muka lo merah?" Ichigo ngegodain Rukia lagi. Rukia mengambil batu besar dan hendak melemparnya kepada Ichigo, terlihat dari badannya yang sudah memasang ancang-ancang.

"Heh? Mau berantem?" Ichigo ikutan masang ancang-ancang. Tiba-tiba Rukia menjatuhkan batu tersebut dan mengenai kakinya.

"Aduh," Rukia merintih kecil.

"Hahahahaha!! Belom apa-apa udah kalah!" kata Ichigo, merendahkan.

"Berisik," Rukia menjawab ketus sambil memegang kakinya untuk memeriksanya. Dilihatnya jari-jarinnya mengeluarkan darah, tetapi ia tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung meninggalkan Ichigo dan cewek tersebut. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia pergi dengan keseimbangan badan yang aneh heran, lalu ia memutuskan untuk memeriksanya.

"Rukia, stop." Ichigo menahan tangan Rukia. Karena kaget, Rukia kemudian kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh tersungkur langsung ke tanah.

"Aduh! Ichigo! Kamu apa-apaan sih!?" Rukia protes sambil memegang kakinya yang tambah sakit. Secara tidak sengaja Ichigo melihatnya, kemudian memegang kaki Rukia yang luka.

"AAW!" Rukia merintih keras, Ichigo ber-ooh.

"Lo mau ngebunuh gue ya!?" Rukia tambah kasar. Lalu ia mencoba berdiri, kemudian jatuh lagi. Beruntung Ichigo langsung menahan badan Rukia yang hampir mendarat di tanah dengan keras. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menggendong depan Rukia sambil menghela napas.

"I-ICHIGO! TUR-RUNIN.. GUE!" kali ini wajah Rukia benar-benar merah, lebih dari yang tadi.

"Niku, lo tunggu disini dulu ya. Gue mau nganter Rukia sebentar." kata Ichigo meminta izin. Niku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

'jadi nama cewek itu niku..'

**Di depan kamar 324**

"Rukia, ketokin kamer gue dong." perintah Ichigo.

"H-hah!? Enak aja! Lo mau ngapain gue!?" Rukia udah geer duluan. Ternyata Ichigo menjawab diluar dugaan, "******* (usk: aduh omongannya gak baik, jadi disensor xD) sama lo." sambil senyum ala Edward Cullen. (Ichigo fangirls: *pingsan*) Rukia sekarang udah ga jelas warna mukanya apa, soalnya warnanya ganti-ganti (loh?)

"Ya nggak lah, ngobatin lo. Emang apa lagi?" Ichigo buru-buru mengklarifikasikan karena dia juga mulai resah sendiri sama perkataannya. Rukia menghela nafas lega, kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Ya?" Orihime membuka kamarnya. Dilihatnya Ichigo sedang menggendong Rukia. Kemudian ia mengrenyitkan dahinya.

"Inoue, bolah minta tolong nggak?" tanya Ichigo.

"A-apa?"

"Tolong obtain kakinya Rukia, tadi ketindihan batu." kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan Rukia di kasurnya.

"Ba-baik!" kemudian Orihime mulai mengobati luka Rukia dengan Shunsun Rikka.

"Sudah selesai!" kata Orihime setelah 15 menit mengobati Rukia.

"Makasih, Inoue." kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Kuchiki-san." Orihime membalas senyumannya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah panik.

"Ya ampun! Abarai-kun! Makanannya gosoong!!" Orihime udah ngibrit duluan sebelum Rukia dan Ichigo bisa nanya apa-apa.

* * *

selamat untuk niku! kamu jadi OC! *plok3*

ehm.. pembaca jangan mikir yang aneh2 dulu ya buat chapter selanjutnya..

hahaha XD

**review please!** ^^


	4. Shocked

**Author Notes:** yang ngeres ketauan ya. -_-

**Disclaimer:** Im not own Bleach even I really want it ¬_¬ *sigh*

Terserah mau review ato nggak.. lagi males..

* * *

Suasananya sangat hening. Tidak satupun dari keduanya yang berbicara. Masalahnya sekarang mereka hanya berdua. Di dalam kamar.

"Umm, g-gue keluar sebentar, ya, mau beli soda dulu." ucap Ichigo, mencoba memecah keheningan.

"O-oh y..ya, silahkan saja." jawab Rukia gugup.

"Mau nitip?" tanya Ichigo sambil merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil beberapa uang.

"Nggak usah.." jawab Rukia sembari memainkan jarinya.

"Bener nih?" Ichigo memastikan. Rukia mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Ya udah, gue keluar dul-- eh?" saat akan membuka pintu kamar, ada sedikit masalah dengan knop nya.

"Waduh.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Pintunya.. kekunci.."

**Diluar Kamar**

Orihime menunggu kepastian yang akan terjadi. Jika ternyata Ichigo menyukai Rukia, ia sudah siap.

**Di Dalam Kamar 324**

"Sial! Siapa nih yang iseng!?" Ichigo sewot, kemudian suasana kamar menjadi hening kembali. Jika laki-laki dan perempuan berada dalam satu kamar, apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan selain..

Ichigo langsung membuang jauh-jauh pikiran jahanam tersebut (usk: cie bahasa lu wakakaka) sambil meremas kepalanya.

"Ichigo..? Kamu kenapa..?" tanya Rukia heran. Di mata Ichigo, Rukia terlihat sangat polos dan..

**Di Dalam Pikiran Ichigo**

Hollow Ichigo: hayo.. mikirin apa lu..

Ichigo: hah!? Lu yang apa!

Hollow Ichigo: lah, gua kan bagian dalem lu, jadi gua itu elu. Nah lu mikirin apa?

Ichigo: g-gak ada kok!

Hollow Ichigo: haa.. gue tau.. LAGI MIKIR NGERES YA??

Ichigo: a-an---g lo, diem! Berisik!

Hollow Ichigo: ¬_¬ yes sir.

**Back To The World**

"Ichigo..?" tanya Rukia lagi sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Ichigo yang tengah duduk di pojokan kasur.

"Y-ya?" jawab Ichigo gugup tanpa memalingkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

"Kamu kenapa, sih?" tanya Rukia heran. Dilihatnya wajah Ichigo. Merah.

"Kamu demam?" tanya Rukia sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Ichigo. Suhunya normal.

"Kok aneh sih..?" gumam Rukia heran. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu yang membuat wajahnya ikut memerah.

"Rukia.." bisik Ichigo pelan di telinga kiri Rukia.

"Y.. ya..?" jawab Rukia gugup. Ichigo kembali menatapnya dengan lekat. Perlahan Rukia mencoba menatap wajah Ichigo. Wajahnya sudah tidak merah.

"Kau tahu.." ucap Ichigo pelan.

"Tahu.. apa?" Rukia menjawab agak malu. Kali ini Ichigo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Selama 5 menit penuh, ia terus menatap Rukia tanpa mengedip sekalipun.

"Ichigo.. apa-apaan sih.. kenapa kau.. menatapku terus?" akhirnya Rukia memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi menggantung di lidahnya.

"..... diam dan bekerja samalah denganku." putus Ichigo. Sebelum bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Ichigo sudah mendorong Rukia ke kasur dengan keras hingga dirinya jatuh terlentang di kasur itu.

"Ichigo?" Rukia merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kenapa..?" tanya Ichigo sambil menahan kedua tangan Rukia.

"Kau.. mau.. apa?" tanya Rukia malu. Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Rukia. Rambutnya membuat Rukia bergidik kegelian.

"I.. Ichigo.." kata Rukia kaget. Tetapi Ichigo tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan terus melanjutkan 'pekerjaannya'. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan baju Rukia dan melemparnya ke sudut Ruangan. Tapi Rukia tidak bisa membiarkan hal lain terjadi. Dengan cepat Rukia menendang tubuh Ichigo tersungkur jatuh ke lantai.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak Rukia malu. Ichigo malah tersenyum sambil bangkit. Lalu ia berjalan memojokkan Rukia ke sudut Ruangan. Rukia benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan untuk kabur.

"Ichigo!" ucap Rukia sembari menutupi badannya dengan kausnya yang dilepas oleh Ichigo tadi.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil menahan kedua tangan Rukia dengan satu tangan. Rukia mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Ichigo tetapi tenaga Ichigo terlalu kuat. Ia tidak punya kesempatan lagi.

"ICHIGOOO!! LEP--AAAH!!" Rukia berteriak setelah Ichigo melepaskan celana Rukia turun dari kakinya.

"ICHIGO!! BERHENTI!! JANGAN!!" pinta Rukia. Ichigo tetap tidak menggubrisnya dan terus melepaskan sedikit demi sedikit baju Rukia.

"AKU TIDAK MAU!! LEPAAS! ICHIGO!!" teriak Rukia. Teriakannya sangat kencang sehingga seluruh teman-temannya mendengar teriakannya tersebut.

Air mata Orihime turun perlahan. Ia sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi.

"Rukia-san!" "Rukia!" "Kuchiki-san!" teman-teman Rukia berlari menuju sumber teriakan Rukia. Mereka menemukan bahwa suara itu berasal dari kamar 324. Setelah dekat, mereka melihat sosok Orihime sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar itu.

"Inoue, ada apa?" tanya Ishida khawatir. Orihime malah tersenyum.

"Ssst, jangan berisik.." bisiknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ishida bingung.

"Ada yang sedang.. hehehe.. gitu deh.." jawabnya terkekeh. Beberapa orang yang mengerti maksud Orihime langsung pergi.

"Hah? Kok kalian pergi?" tanya Ishida tambah bingung.

"Sudahlah Ishida~ kita juga pergi saja yuk!" sambar Matsumoto tiba-tiba sambil menggeret Ishida pergi. Diam-diam ia mencuri pandang pada Orihime yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan kamar itu. Air matanya menetes perlahan. Kemudian ia mencegahnya untuk turun dengan mengelapnya dengan tangannya. Tapi itu sia-sia karena makin ia berusaha menahannya, makin deras air matanya.

'Orihime...'

**Di Kamar 324**

"Ichigo.. jangan.." mohon Rukia sambil berusaha menutupi badannya dengan kausnya yang hanya terlindungi celananya saja.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo pelan sambil mencium rambut Rukia.

"Ini tidak.. benar.." ucap Rukia lirih.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo sembari menyentuh pipi Rukia yang lembut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan!" temper Rukia mulai naik. Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Gigai tidak dirancang untuk hamil seperti manusia biasa." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Maksud.. h-hei! Jangan-jangan.. kau.. mau.."

"Itu sudah jelas kan?"

"Ichigo.. tolong.. jangan.." ucap Rukia bergetar.

"Kau pasti menyukainya." kata Ichigo. Ia mulai memaksa Rukia melepaskan kaus yang dipegangnya.

"Tidak!"

"Hanya mencoba sedikit saja kenapa!?"

"Aku tidak mau, bodoh!" tolak Rukia kesal. Diam-diam ia merencanakan untuk kabur. Dilihatnya jendela tidak dikunci. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupinya dengan mudah. Tapi apa?

Setelah melihat Ichigo, ia jadi memiliki ide.

".... oke.." ucap Rukia melemaskan otot-ototnya.

"Jadi..?" tanya Ichigo berharap.

"Kupikir.. mungkin tidak terlalu buruk juga.." jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum nakal, membuat wajah Ichigo sedikit memerah.

"Mau mulai dari mana..?" tanya Ichigo pelan.

"Bagaimana, sih.. lepaskan dulu bajumu dong.." jawab Rukia manja sambil menarik baju Ichigo. Dengan mudahnya Ichigo tertipu triknya. 'kena dia!'

Setelah melepaskan kaus Ichigo, ia langsung menendang Ichigo dan dengan sigap berlari menuju jendela sambil memakai kaus Ichigo. Apa yang menanti diluar itu urusannya nanti. Lebih baik menyelamatkan diri dari 'singa' terlebih dulu. Kemudian ia melompat keluar jendela.

"Ah.. dasar.. dia itu.." ucap Ichigo kesal pada dirinya sendiri sambil bangkit. Setelah berencana melompat untuk menyusul Rukia, ia tidak melihat apa-apa. Bahkan tanda-tanda kepergian Rukia pun tidak ditemukannya.

"......"

**Besoknya**

"Oi, Inoue." sapa Ichigo setelah sarapan bersama.

"Y-ya?" tanya Orihime spontan.

"Kau tahu dimana Rukia? Kemarin aku mencari-carinya tetapi tetap tidak ketemu.." tanya Ichigo sambil menggulung lengan yukata-nya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.." jawab Orihime sambil menahan sakit hatinya. 'Ternyata memang benar.. Kurosaki-kun dan Rukia-san..'

"Inoue? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo heran saat melihat Orihime yang terpaku menatap lantai.

"E-eh? Aku? Aku tidak apa-apa.. cuma sedikit pusing.. hehehehe.." jawab Orihime sambil memegang kepalanya yang memang agak pusing.

"Mau kutemani ke kamar? Kau istirahat saja." tawar Ichigo.

"Ngg--nggak usah! Nggak terlalu sakit kok! Jalan-jalan sebentar juga akan sembuh lagi! Sudah, ya! Dah Kurosaki-kun!" ucap Ichigo sambil berlari menuju taman dibelakang penginapan sebelum Ichigo bisa menawarkan hal lain.

"?"

**Sementara itu, di persimpangan antara ruang makan-koridor**

"Jadi mau bagaimana?" ucap Niku dingin. Lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tersenyum.

"Jalankan saja rencana B."

* * *

To be continued. Gapapa kan motong? Hehehehehe

Yah.. maaf cerita di chapter ini ga seru.. memang si author lagi males sih, tapi dipaksa sama sepupu supaya jangan males2an. Jadinya beginilah. Antara malas dan terpaksa. Maafkan saya yang malas ini

Ngomong2.. hayo yg ngeres, pada ngira Ichiruki bakal gituan kan? Salah yee :p liat baik2, saya masih ngasih rating T. Kalo udah M baru deh.. huahahahaha.. *dipukul pake buku paket matematik*

Renji: heh, lu kan masih banyak tugas. Stop nulis fic dulu noh bentar. Kalo udah lumayan mereda, lanjutin lagi.

USK: iya.. iya..

Ichigo: lu bikin gua ooc banget.. dasar author ga becus.. lagian mana mau gue sama si CEBOL gituan??

Rukia: gue denger, stroberi..

Ichigo: terus kenapa?

*Ichigo ditendang Rukia ke bulan, Renji geleng2 kepala*

Berdasarkan perbincangan kecil antara author dan para tokoh Bleach, jadinya author mutusin buat hiatus bentar.. eh tapi bentar ato lama juga gatau deh.. tapi diusahain untuk ngerjain secepet mungkin. Yang nungguin 'Fate' maaf ya.. tapi lumayan jg kok saya udah bikin 10 halaman, walaupun belum kelar..

Sekian. Terimakasih. XD

Mmm.. ada yang merhatiin kalo saya jadi ngeganti bahasa fic ini dari bebas jadi agak baku ga? Ga ada? Ya sudah. hehehe.

-Hiatus-


End file.
